In relation to the first aspect, in the construction industry, as well as in many other applications, it is desirable to provide adjustment up to a maximum of about 6–7 mm. It is an aim of the present invention to provide a device which permits that quantum of adjustment, and which may also be useful, at least in some embodiments, to effect far more extreme adjustments, for example, of 50 mm or more.
It is also desirable to provide an adjustment device which can provide tension as well as or as an alternative to compression. In other words, it is desirable that the device be able to “pull” as well as “push”. It is an aim of the present invention to provide such a device, at least in some embodiments.
In a second aspect, the invention represents an advance on the invention disclosed in international patent application No. PCT/AU97/00681 (“the PCT Application”), the contents of which are imported herein by reference.
The PCT Application disclosed a building element being a stud. The stud had a first set of channels and a second set of channels. Each channel in each set was adapted to receive a co-operating means for the purpose of mounting a panel or bracket on the stud. The first set of channels was parallel to and spaced from the second set of channels.
While the number of channels was not limited as to number, there were preferably three in each set. It was also preferred that the first set of channels was spaced from the second set of channels by a single web and this was illustrated in FIGS. 1 to 3, 6, 8, 10 and 12 to 20 of the drawings.
The PCT Application also disclosed a building element being a joining clip. The joining clip was adapted to mount a panel or bracket to the stud also disclosed in the PCT Application. The joining clip included the co-operating means (to be received in each channel of each set of the stud). The joining clip also included means for connecting the joining clip to the panel or bracket. The co-operating means included a pair of resilient arms.